The expression of heterologous genes in plants is known to be influenced by their location in the plant genome, perhaps due to chromatin structure or the proximity of transcriptional regulatory elements close to the integration site. At the same time, the presence of the transgene at different locations in the genome influences the overall phenotype of the plant in different ways. For this reason, it is often necessary to screen a large number of events in order to identify an event characterized by optimal expression of an introduced gene of interest. For example, it has been observed in plants and in other organisms that there may be a wide variation in levels of expression of an introduced gene among events. There may be differences in spatial or temporal patterns of expression, for example, differences in the relative expression of a transgene in various plant tissues, that may not correspond to the patterns expected from transcriptional regulatory elements present in the introduced gene construct. It has also been observed that the transgene insertion can affect the endogenous gene expression. For these reasons, it is common to produce hundreds to thousands of different events and screen those events for a single event that has desired transgene expression levels and patterns for commercial purposes. An event that has desired levels or patterns of transgene expression is useful for introgressing the transgene into other genetic backgrounds by sexual outcrossing using conventional breeding methods. Progeny of such crosses maintain the transgene expression characteristics of the original transformant. This strategy is used to ensure reliable gene expression in a number of varieties that are well adapted to local growing conditions.
It would be advantageous to be able to detect the presence of a particular event in order to determine whether progeny of a sexual cross contain a transgene of interest. In addition, a method for detecting a particular event would be helpful for complying with regulations requiring the pre-market approval and labeling of foods derived from recombinant crop plants, for use in environmental monitoring, monitoring traits in crops in the field, for monitoring products derived from a crop harvest, and/or for use in ensuring compliance of parties subject to regulatory or contractual terms. Methods and compositions that allow for the rapid identification of events in plants that show herbicide tolerance may be used for crop protection and weed management, for example, to reduce the number of herbicide applications necessary to control weeds in a field, to reduce the amount of herbicide necessary to control weeds in a field, to reduce the amount of tilling necessary to produce a crop, and/or to develop programs which delay or prevent the appearance of herbicide-resistant weeds. A continuing need exists for methods and compositions of crop protection and weed management which allow the targeted use of particular herbicide combinations and for the efficient detection of such an event.
To meet this need, the present invention provides soybean plants that include transformation event SYHT0H2, which confers resistance to HPPD inhibitor herbicides and to glufosinate. Also provided are compositions and methods for detecting transformation event SYHT0H2.